This invention relates to a ski boot.
As is known, so-called rear entrance ski boots are closed by driving the front and rear gaiters or quarters thereof tight against each other.
To accomplish this, a number of arrangements have been proposed, among which closure levers or hooks effective to interlink the front and rear gaiters but having the disadvantage of involving separation or unhooking of the components on opening, which requires for the user additional operations to be performed at the time the boot is fastened on.
Other prior approaches make use of one or more cables which interlink the gaiters and drive them toward each other on shortening the working lengths of the cables, which is accomplished with a variety of devices.
This approach requires, in order to provide good accessibility to the boot interior on opening, relatively long cable lengths, which involves elaborate operations for both opening and closing the boot.
Further, such prior approaches require, for fastening the boot on, application of relatively large forces, which should be exerted directly on the cables through cable take-up pulleys or the like.